


Seesaw

by Kiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Character Study, Friendship, Happy Ending, One Shot, because Kuroo thinks too much, kind of, summer inspired, there's definitely a seesaw in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiii/pseuds/Kiii
Summary: It's summer. Bokuto and Kuroo have nothing to do. Sometimes, having too much time is a bad thing.





	Seesaw

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a dad playing with his son on a playground. It was really sweet and then I got the idea haha! It's currently hot where I'm living so I got inspired by that too.

“Bo?“

“Yeah?“

“It‘s really hot...“

“Ugh, don‘t remind me! I‘m practically melting on my seat here!”

“Oh… Sorry.”

The wind brushed through his hair as he went up. It was really refreshing but not nearly refreshing enough. To his right, he watched two birds fighting for a piece of bread in the meadow. He could hear some insects buzzing in the distance.

“Ah, Kuroo?”

“Hmm…?,” he replied lazily.

“This is really boring!”

Both stopped with the seesawing movement. Without further momentum the playground equipment slowly came into a squeaky standstill.

Kuroo averted his eyes away from the birds and turned to look at Bokuto.

He made an affirmative noise. “Agree with you.”

Bokuto jumped off the seesaw and raised his arm to scratch his head.

Kuroo cringed at the sudden loss of balance.

“Seriously, this was way more fun when I was kid. What happened?”

“Bro… You could have warned me?”

“Sorry,” Bokuto send him a sheepish smile. “I think the heat is messing with my head a little.”

“Don’t blame the weather for your rudeness. It has done nothing wrong.”

“I said I’m sorry! Geez… Why are you defending the weather? I’m the one who is getting a heatstroke!”

Kuroo didn’t looked at his sweating friend when he answered. Instead he decided to brush the invisible dirt off of his black shorts.

“Just saying. Maybe, if I’m nice enough the weather gods will put us out of this misery?”

“Good call.” Bokuto smacked his fist against his other hand. Then he carried on to form a megaphone with his hands to scream at the sky: “Hey, hey, hey! Whoever is responsible for this heat, I dare you to come down here and fight me!”

Bokuto’s echoed through the playground, reverberating with the insects. Kuroo made his way to his friend and grabbed hold of his shoulder.

“You sure you want to fight me?”

His head snapped faster than it should be humanly possibly to look at him. Big, bright, eyes stared intently at smirking ones.

“What?”, he deadpanned.

“I said,” Kuroo leaned closer, “you sure you would want to fight me? Because I’m the reason it’s so hot, you know? Because, frankly, on the hotness scale I’m a full 10.”

Bokuto blinked slowly as Kuroo’s grin grew bigger. Without a warning the white haired boy exploded into loud laughter.

“Kuroooooo! That was fucking smooth! You really had me there for a moment!”

Said boy removed his hand as he started to chuckle himself. “What can I say? I saw the opportunity and took it.” At that, Bokuto slapped him playfully on the back. “Too bad no one besides me was here to witness your comedic genius! I bet they all would have fallen for your instantly!”

“For my comedic genius or for my flaming hot looks?”

“Both of course! They would have thought ‘Who is this pretty funny guy with cool hair beside this ripped dude with even cooler hair? Ahh, they’re so attractive that I can’t even look at them directly!’”

“Fuck, you think we could have gotten a date out of this?”

“I’m sure we could have gotten a harem out of this!”

“Dammit… Remind me, why didn’t we go to the outdoor pool again?”

“You said it’s too packed. We wouldn’t have been able to move at all in the water!”

Kuroo dropped his head back and shut his eyes, before he started to complain: “Ugh, right! It’s just so hot that everybody wants to go swimming...”

Bokuto nodded sympathetically. “We should buy some ice cream! To cool up and to think what we want to do next!”

“That’s actually a great idea Bo.” Kuroo opened his eyes to get a look at his smiling friend.

“I know! I’m the smartest aren’t I?”

He couldn’t help but to smile right back. “Yeah, the most smartest.”

The next ice cream parlor wasn’t that far off, so they both began to stride leisurely in the direction to the small shop. Kuroo could feel how the sun started to burn the back of his head. Curse his black hair! Nonetheless, with the playful bickering between him and Bokuto and the occasional summer breeze, it didn’t seem that likely anymore that he would pass out any minute from here. He guessed, it could be worse.

When they arrived at the ice cream parlor, luckily, there were only a small family and a lovey-dovey couple before them in line. Kuroo send the shopgirl a wink as she handed them out their ice cream cones. She looked startled before she quickly averted her eyes. _Still got it._

Bokuto was contentedly enjoying his vanilla and citrus ice cream between occasional hums. “So, any plan what we do with the rest of the day after our playground plan kind of failed?”, he chirped between licks.

Kuroo let out a sneer. “Who would have thought that seesaws would be so boring when you’re not a kid anymore?” He stared momentarily at his cherry-caramel ice cream before he resumed speaking. “Anyway, I feel we should do something big. This is our first summer as college students together! Soon we will turn to,” he made a pause to create a dramatic effect, “ _responsible adults_ and then, just like with the seesaw, all the things that used to make us happy, will become boring!”

“No way!”, Bokuto made a distraught sound, “You’re joking right?! Kuroo buddy?!”

“Yeah, just kidding,” relief washed over features of the panicked boy, “at least partly.”

Bokuto’s body tensed up again like a scared dog who saw another dog. “What do you mean by ‘ _partly_ ’?”

“I’m just saying that things are gonna change? We will graduate, find jobs... You will become a famous volleyball player and I’m gonna probably be an awesome chemist or something. They will change just like we changed when we finished high school and went to university.”

Bokuto relaxed noticeably. “Oh, I see…”, his carefree smile was back, “Then there is no reason to be afraid!”

“Huh?”, Kuroo offered intelligently.

“You made it sound so terrible but if it’s like going to high school and then to university, we will be fine! After all, life is pretty good for us right now, yes?” Kuroo looked flabbergasted at him. “We get to play volleyball and befriend a lot of new people! We’re still visiting our old teams and you’re texting with Kenma; I’m texting ‘kashi! _And,_ we both are still the bestest of bros! And that’s not going to change soon after graduation, right?”

Kuroo needed a moment to process Bokuto’s words.A soft chuckle escaped his lips. _I’m a_ _moron_ _._

“Right. Obviously,” Kuroo purred at his beaming friend. “As if you could get rid of me so easily!”

In a flash Bokuto had Kuroo in a crushing hug, forgetting his remaining ice cream so a chunk of it fell to the floor. He proceeded to lift him up and laugh like maniac. Kuroo wasn’t better off as he tried to balance his ice cream cone and join his giggling best friend laughing at the same time. “I would never get rid of you! Who else would be willing to go to playgrounds with me?”, Bokuto cheered and swirled them around for good measure.

“You could probably bribe someone!”

“Naah! It wouldn’t be the same.”

They both calmed down and Bokuto released his taller, best buddy.

“Fair enough,” Kuroo added. “But Bo,” he pointed at the sad ice cream splash on the floor. “Your ice cream is done for.”

Bokuto looked at the direction he was pointing at. He blinked again. The way that only Bokuto could blink. It reminded him of an animal or a small kid. Kuroo watched with concern as Bokuto’s owlish expression turned sour. “Ahaha, fuck! I’m such an idiot!”, he scoffed but progressed to get more quiet. “Maybe I should’ve dropped down instead of t’ ice cream...”, he half mumbled, grabbing into his gray, spiky hair.

Kuroo didn’t hesitated much as he shoved his cherry ice cream into Bokuto’s face. “Here. Stop worrying. We can just share mine.”

“You would share your ice cream with me? Even when I’m a loser?”, the white haired boy questioned.

Kuroo smiled reassuringly back. “I would give you my whole world.”

“Really? You’re not lying?”

“No, of course not! Would I lie to someone who I was willing to give my whole world to?”

Bokuto pulled himself together and his grin was back. “Guess not! If you would give me your world I must be pretty great, yes?”

“The greatest,” he confirmed.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! What do you thing the boys would do in the summer? :D  
> It's not really my first English story but I usually don't write in it, so please correct me if you find any mistakes.


End file.
